The under world
Hey guys. Before you read this story, i just wanna let you know that this story wasnt made by me. So if its bad, dont blame me (actually i kinda hate this story. I upload it to see does people hate it too) The under world is a strange gaming community owned by a demon worshipper nicknamed Vendetta. This community has a deep web and according to some information, they use their deep web to upload their "corrupted" game. One of their game, Minecraft TUW version is said to be one of the most fucked up game ever made. 19 Jan 2018, a well known intelligence agency downloaded MC TUW to investigate what its about. They used 4 young kids to test the game and record all the footage. Now the record is being keep in a secret facility. Why did they keep that shit in a top secret facility? How important is MC TUW? Well, their official report said MC TUW is a prototype of a cyber warfare weapon Record 19 Jan 2018 We decided to put a test on 4 kids. We gave them a gaming pc for each of them to play the game. MC TUW doesnt seems to be dangerous. Its just like the original minecraft At this point, we thought all the creepy stories about MC TUW are bullshit but we decided to continues our research Record 20 Jan 2018 3 test subjects started to show strange behavior. They abnormally stared at the pc screen and typed at a nearly impossible speed. They also growled every time they died in the game. The other test subject didnt show anything strange. Things were getting interesting Record 21 Jan 2018 3 test subject acted even stranger than before. They refused to stop playing the game. They didnt even eat or drink. They also typed faster than before and their growled even more This time, they showed mental disorders. They couldnt speak properly. They commited hostile act if their pc were taken from them. The other test subject was still the same. He didnt shows anything strange except he started to get scared of the game. He begged to be freed but we didnt freed him. We told him that we will free him after we finished this research Record 22 Jan 2018 One of the three test subject, H-3 started to speak in mixed language. We had no idea how did he able to speak in those language We translated it and we got this: I was walking in a plain biome with my friends. One of them is really bad in this game. Maybe ill kill him later. After a few minutes of travelling the biome, we finally found a huge village. I never saw any village that is as big as this one. Strange, there is no villagers in the village. Only buildings without anyone in it. Then, we find a strange castle in the middle of the village. There is no one in it, except the jail room. Theres a large jail with villagers in it, hanged. I see tons of villagers there. They are like they are trying to ask for our help to free them. Few times later after i saw them, strange thing happened in my mind. I saw them as my family and my friends, also as the men in black who took us to this place. I think this also happened on my friends, except that one retarded asshole. We heard a voice coming to our mind, saying "kill kill kill kill kill kill". An unresistable command. I couldnt disobey the beautiful voice. I picked up my diamond sword, killing everyone in the jail. Strange blood were coming out from the dead body. I never felt that satisfied. Ive done what god told me to do. We will go straight to heaven when the time come, 25 Jan 2018... The test subject laughed in a strange (and demonic) voices. When we were trying to give him anesthesia, he attacked us. The attacked personnel claimed his strength was too strong to be said as human strength Record 23 Jan 2018 A test subject died (The one who didnt show any mental disorder). We assumed that it was a murder since he died with nearly destroyed body. Theres a sign of cannibalism. Due to this, we decided to terminate a test subject we suspect to be the murderer. After the execution, test subject H-3 said something again in mixed language God will bless you, my friend for eliminating the one who disobyed God's voice. Heaven is waiting for you The remaining 2 subjects opened their MC TUW. They didnt play it, they prayed to it and worship it "the lord reigned the lord has reigned the lord shall reign forever" At this point, we assumed that MC TUW is some kind of a cyber weapon that cause a mental disorder on those who executed the file. But, we couldnt tell what actually caused the insanity Record 24 Jan 2018 F-2 showed a strange ability to talk in mixed language like H-3. He sang a song in a deep voice loudly. When he was asked what happened, he told us his experience in the game It took us some times to translate it Today is a beautiful day, a peaceful day. If only i can get into the game... The sinner has died, but we lost one of our friend at the same time. We made him a stone slab grave and put rose around it. We took a sheep and sacrifice it to the God. I hope he will rest in peace in the heaven. Just after we finished praying, we heard a voice in our head "end". The end world, the final destination of this game, we are going there, to defeat the last enemy and take our place in the heaven... We went to the end, with our diamond armor and enchanted diamond sword, we fight the dragon. In my eyes, the dragon is the world, humanity and sin. We fought it with all we got, to finish what God want from us. Endermen attacked us, but we ignore the injuries they caused and keep fighting the dragon... The dragon is dead! The dead body floated in the air and start exploding. We could hear voices from the heaven, singing a glorious song. As the song intensifies, we could see the endermen, scared. God gave us those endermen to be sacrificed for him... After we sacrificed those endermen, once again we heard a voice Tommorow, God will come. Prepare yourself We obeyed the voice and close our MC TUW The 2 subjects stopped playing the game. They refused to obey any command from us Record 25 Jan 2018 At 0.02 am, those two subjects gone hostile! They brutally attacked our personnel and ate them. We shot them but strange, they survived every single bullets they took. In this chaos, there is no better option than evacution. I was evacuated to the headquarter with 102 survivors. From our helicopter, I saw the large fireball coming out from the sun and consumed our office. Fuck, I didnt play the game but what did I just see? The facility where they did the research is confirmed to be destroyed. Official report says, it was a gas explosion. They also send a cyber team to take down TUW from the internet. A day later, all the cyber team members were found decapitated Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted File Category:Haunted World